User talk:DeadPixel
Welcome Hi, welcome to Scribblenauts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DeadPixel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hawkian (Talk) 19:37, September 18, 2009 Welcome to the party! Thanks a lot for coming. I can't wait to see your edits! Don't forget to sign any comments you make on talk pages with four tildes like this ~~~~. If you're logged in it'll auto-insert your name. I'll post your comment on the GAF thread shortly. --Hawkian 19:51, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Sure I can make one.... IN THE PAST! Just kidding. There's been a merit template for quite some time already, just no one has done anything with it yet. I'd love it if you made some pages. Here you go: Template:Merit You can always keep up to speed with what we have available by checking the main discussion page Talk:Scribblenauts_Wiki. And if you make changes to anything like a template, add a new kind of page, or have any suggestions, you can leave a new message on that page (rather than my talk page) so that everyone can see it. Feel free to leave questions or ask for help on my talk page, though! And don't forget to sign your name! Just go ~~~~ at the end of your message. Thank you SO much for your contributions all ready. The wiki will be so cool that people could cryogenically freeze themselves in it. --Hawkian 17:26, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Mounts Great page! I like the "stackable mounts" subcategory too. The only thing is, Gymnast's aren't mounts. They may be stackable mounts, but you can't ride them (panda = yes, horse = yes, T-Rex = yes if tamed. Luckily you can add just a subcategory, which I have done!--Hawkian 17:56, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the GBA mode tip! So weird that that makes such a huge difference! Check my supermodel or worker images, tell me what you think. Really this isn't all that important- I notice that THESE colors are actually more vibrant than the DS screen is itself! The key is to just see what the art asset looks like for each object. But still, I've suggested this to all the other people I know who take screenshots, as they do look nicer. Thanks!--Hawkian 23:06, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Title Screen Just noticed you replaced all the title screen images with VGA ones. Nice! They really are vibrant.--Hawkian 03:31, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Screenshot request Hey DeadPixel, the Merit screen shots are awesome. How have you been able to get into game? My "screenshot" version of the game *cough* won't go past the title screen. I want to get some screenshots of the puzzle selection screen. Mainly, I want the 4 icons for the action and puzzle levels that show the statuses: locked, unlocked, beaten and advance completed. That and the little icon in the corner of the screen. If you could help me get my game into a playable section, or provide me the screen shots, I'd greatly appreciate it! AlephErsatz 03:45, September 23, 2009 (UTC) MERITS GET! AMAZING job on the merits page. For your work I award you this! :D --Hawkian 01:31, September 26, 2009 (UTC)